Hotel for Thought
by QuietlyFlailing
Summary: A move to London and a new job give Elsie Hughes the break she has been waiting for. AU
1. All Aboard

_So here is my attempt at an AU story for my favourite guardians of Downton. _

_Disclaimer: I don't stake any claim over these two wonderful characters, I'm just giving them a little run around in my imagination._

_A/N I'm not overly pleased with the formatting on this chapter but it was the best I could do as Fanfic wasn't being too kind on that front._

This was going to be a new start and a new lease of life. Elsie Hughes had grown tired of her of working in one of the lesser hotels of the Crawley Court Hotels range. She loved Edinburgh but having reached the position of General Manager three years ago, she had felt restless knowing that she couldn't advance her career, or her salary, any further if she were to stay there. She had considered looking into some of the other hotels in the city but whilst they were new and fancier, they lacked the prestige and class that Crawley Court had garnered over the years.

When word reached her that the London base was expanding and would require an assistant General Manager, she had practically jumped at the chance. It may have been a step down in title but it was an increase in wage and an exciting new challenge to have to tackle and there was nothing Elsie liked more than a good challenge. She had never been ruled by her ego so taking an inferior job title was not going to bother her and her life had always managed to be a bit backwards in going forwards. If she was honest, there had been other factors in her excitement at leaving Edinburgh. She had been with Joe Burns, a local man who ran a farm that provided a lot of the meat for the hotel restaurant, for years. Marriage had never been something that excited her and children had just never happened. When the story of his affair finally reached her, she hadn't really been that surprised. She was deeply hurt by it but couldn't bring herself to try to make their relationship work despite his desperate pleading. It was the deceit that had hurt her most although it didn't help that he had chosen to go off with one of the young chambermaids from her own place of work. She had never felt insecure before but the image of that flighty young thing he shacked up with continued to come into her mind whenever she looked in the mirror or bought a new outfit. The aging process had been kind to her or at least that was how she used to feel. Now it was hard to always see herself as anything other than a washed up middle-aged hag that had been traded in for the newer model. It wasn't that she would have wanted to stay with someone like Joe but there was still a part of her that wanted to feel like she deserved to be seen as attractive. She was only in her late forties so it wasn't as if she was completely past but then again, the fact that Joe had felt the need to go elsewhere made her question what little confidence she had felt.

Leaving for London meant leaving those niggling doubts behind. It meant she could try and reinvent herself. If this was going to be her last chance at reaching the top then she was going to give it her all. As she sat on the train trying to calm her nerves, her mind wandered to the most exciting prospect had to offer: Charles Carson.

Charles Carson was a celebrated man in the Crawley Court network and the prospect of working closely with him excited her greatly. As General Manager of the London hotel, their paths had never really crossed but she had heard such encouraging things about how he ran his hotel. Some said he was a taskmaster but Elsie thought you would have to be in order to run such a successful hotel. She knew she would have to bring her best work in order to impress him and Robert Crawley who was the amiable C. E. O. When she had submitted her C.V. for consideration she had received a call from him almost instantly telling her that she was top of his list and that he was so delighted that she had felt like it would be an appropriate position for her. He had always seemed like a kind man and their phone conversation had only reaffirmed this assumption. He had told her that his personal chauffeur, Tom Branson, would awaiting her arrival at the train station so she was relieved when she spotted him straight away when she got off.

Branson was a pleasant and chatty Irish chap whose humour did great work for her frayed nerves. As they pulled up outside the hotel, Elsie could her heart beat faster with excitement. It was a magnificent sight and it was no wonder that they were getting so much loyal business. Branson said that he would follow her in with the luggage as she would be staying in an adjoining apartment which was in the east wing which was set aside for the most senior staff. She wasn't sure what this living arrangement was going to be like but as she approach the entrance, this worry was sidetracked the broad shouldered and towering figure that awaited her at the door.

''Mrs. Hughes, I presume'' _Oh my_, and an impossibly deep voice to match.

''Well it's Ms. Hughes but yes, you must be Mr. Carson''

''I am indeed. Now Mr. Crawley is waiting for you in the main lobby so if you wish to follow me in, we can get the introductions underway''

He may have seemed a little less than friendly with her but regardless, this was definitely going to be an interesting experience.

**TBC**

_Thanks for reading._

_I would love to hear what you have thought so far so please let me know with a review._


	2. A bumpy beginning

**_Okay so here we go with chapter two. I must admit that I'm enjoying writing this AU._**

**_Disclaimer: Still not mine._**

As she entered the lobby, she could see that a group of the staff had been gathered. She hoped they wouldn't dislike her for having to line up for the introductions. There was quite an impressive group of them: Sarah O'Brien, Cora Crawley's personal secretary who seemed a little soar but could be quite quick witted, John Bates, the brooding Concierge, Anna Smith, Head Housemaid who seems very polite but quietly determined, Beryl Patmore, Head Chef who clearly thinks highly of her own abilities, Daisy Robinson, a mousey sous chef, Thomas Barrow, a very cocky Matre D' and finally a young lad named William Mason who stumbled his way in with a tray for the kitchen. I'm told he's the new porter so hopefully he starts to lose his clumsiness shortly.

As a group, they were clearly very confident of themselves and this is hardly surprising considering the numerous awards they have acquired over the years but their confidence was outshone by the sheer self pride of the one and only, Charles Carson. He was a force of nature and when the two of them finally got a chance to speak it was like there was electricity flowing between them. The rest of the staff was dismissed as Robert Crawley suggested that Mr. Carson show me to his office and where I would be working. While Mr. Crawley was all smiles, it was clear that Mr. Carson was far from happy with the new arrangement but he compiled with orders and led me in the direction of what she was sure would become their battle grounds.

''I think it best we talk over the new arrangements in my office first and then I will show you to yours and you will be able to make yourself comfortable'' He grumbled.

''That sounds like a good idea to me, lead the way''

She responded making sure to sound as cheerful as possible. If he thought she was going to be brought down by his grumpiness, he had another thing coming. If this relationship was going to be iron fist meeting iron fist, then I certainly am not going to give in just to please him.

His office is was on the first floor at the end of the hall and she had to admit it is spectacular. He has a massive bay window which looks out onto the back streets which may not be the best view but in the distance there is a beautiful view of the sun setting over the city. Turning her attention to the rest of the office, she had to admit that there is something intensely masculine and sexy about it. All of the furniture is made out of deep mahogany and the fabrics are simple beige and grey geometric designs. It is the perfect mix of old fashioned design and modern finishing. His desk is the centre of the room and is nearly as domineering as the man who is now sitting behind it.

''If you wish to take a seat, we can begin to go over the rota and other basic rules about how we run things here in London''

''I'm looking forward to getting into the swing of things although the whole purpose of my being here is to bring a little of the way we do things at Edinburgh''

His barely concealed glare most likely matched hers.

''Be that as it may, you will still need to get used to the increased amount of traffic we will be getting here so it is probably best if you could adapt to our way of doing things. We are the leading hotel in the franchise after all and we like to put in a united front''

He may have had a sexy voice but it didn't mean she liked having him bark orders at her with it.

'Well considering the reason I was given this job was because it was felt you needed help with the _increased_ amounts of visitors here then perhaps it is _your way of doing things_ that needs adapting''

She could feel the heat rising in herself as she spoke. She hadn't intended on having an argument, he just seemed to be drawing the fire out of her.

''Well since you will be my _assistant_, you will be able to assist me in the changes that _I_ am making''

Oh he really knew how to belittle her.

''Well since it was seem that you needed one then I am sure my help will be greatly needed. Now if you wouldn't mind giving me copy of the rota, I would like to go over it myself as I get familiar with my new office and one more thing, since we have to work together it would probably be best if we had a meeting at the end of every week to iron out the kinks so they don't become bigger problems.''

Her professionalism giving her tone of voice the icy edge that she hated. At least for his part, he looked a little put as he handed over the document and a set of keys.

''Your office is the door just to your left and the main silver key is the one for the door. The others are for the various drawers and the safe in your office. There is a letter on each key which matches the letter on the locks. The meeting at the end of the week wounds like a good idea but feel free to email me to arrange them more frequently if any major situations arise.''

She made her way to her office and opened the door. Her heart was racing in her chest and tears started to fall. This was not how she planned on starting her new adventure in the English capital. She wiped her eyes and looked around her office. It was surprisingly nice, for some reason she had thought Mr. Carson would have stuck her in a store cupboard sized room but it was in fact spacious. She had a small balcony which overlooked the same area as Mr. Carson's. She could actually see slightly into his office which she wasn't sure if it was a blessing or not. The furniture in her office was made from pine wood which gave a much brighter and lighter feel to the room. She sat down in her very comfy leather office chair and surveyed her new surroundings. She was going to be spending an awful lot of time here so she was glad that she wouldn't have to do too much work to make it feel cosy.

A knock at the door drew her attention away from her daydream.

''Come in''

Mr. Carson entered looking more than slightly uncomfortable, she wouldn't say sheepish because she could never believe a man of his stature being nervous of her.

''I forgot to give you the key to your new living quarters, you'll find your room on the fifth floor, the last door on your left.''

With that he handed over yet another key.

Elsie smiled. ''Thanks''

He nodded and made his way to leave but stopped as he was about to close the door.

''Um, I just wanted to apologise for being quite so over-bearing earlier. I hope the rest of our meetings won't be so...lively''

''Me too'' was the only response she could muster as she watched him turn and leave.

_He certainly was an interesting man._

She made her way to her room in the very fancy lift. There was a positive buzz around the hotel that lightened her mood. She turned the key in the door and walked in. She breathed in the scent of the lavender that filled her room and saw the beautiful flowers that were on the table. It was a bright open plan kitchen and living area. It was a beautiful modern finish with mostly magnolia with splashes of colour. The kitchen had a bright blue splash back and the comfy looking couches were decorated with turquoise and teal cushions.

There were two doors; one which led into a bright washroom with metallic fittings and the other was the bedroom. The bedroom was a sight to behold; there was a gorgeous four poster bed with a beautiful mahogany wardrobe in one corner, a small mahogany bedside table with a white touch lamp and a bay window in the other corner of the room.

Just as she was taking in her surroundings, yet another knock on the door broke her out of her reverie.

_Well at least I will never be lonely_

She made her way to the door to be greeted by William Mason wielding a tray of food.

'Mr. Carson thought you would appreciate not having to cook on your first night and no tip for colleagues, Ms. Hughes'' He grinned at her.

''Thank you very much''

''If you just leave our tray out in the hall when you are finished, it will be collected later. Enjoy!'

''I will, thank you again''

_This new adventure was definitely turning out to be more and more interesting._

**_TBC_**

**_I hope you are enjoying where I am taking these two.  
_**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_Reviews are always lovely._**


	3. A little less rocky

**_Thanks for reading so far and reviewing. It's nice to know I'm not flogging a bad idea._**

**_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, they're still not mine._**

The first few weeks span past in a whirlwind. Elsie had barely noticed the time passing but yet she had felt how much easier it was for her to find her way with the different staff and the running of the hotel. Her meetings with Mr. Carson were still formal and full of argument but somehow they always managed to come to some kind of compromise, just about. These meetings may have been heated but that did not mean that she did not enjoy them. She had never had someone who was so willing to stand up to her and yet at the same time let her voice her opinions. The one upside to arguing with someone is that it becomes obvious very quickly whether or not they have been listening and much to her delight, Mr. Carson always listened even if he infuriated her by picking apart her argument. They had somehow seemed to get used to one another but there was still a palpable tension between. When they were on their own it always seem to reach an unbearable height and then remained unresolved.

Elsie is actually very calm with the other staff members. She has never had to raise her voice to gain authority over them. This is partly the reason the changes she has brought in have been so widely accepted. However, it is an entirely different story when it comes to Mr. Carson. She just can't seem to get her head around the fact that she always seems to lose the run of herself whenever she is around him. As she tries to get herself back under control, she never seems to notice how his gaze lingers especially when she wears her favourite pencil shirts. She also can't understand why she can't help to stare unashamedly as he removes his tie and loosens his collar during their end of week meetings. It is safe to say, however, that this unwavering tension between them is starting to manifest itself in a very frustrated Elsie.

One particular day, Mr. Carson was in his office and Elsie needed to get the stock books from him so she knocked on the door and made her way in. It had become their custom of late to enter without any actual permission. The sight that greeted her was a little unusual. Mr. Carson's files had been pushed to the side and in their place was a chess board. Carson's opponent had his back to her as she entered but he seemed to be beating Mr. Carson quite spectacularly.

''Sorry to interrupt your hard work but I was just wondering if you give me the stock books or at least the list for this week'' She forced herself to bite back the grin that threatened at the sight of Mr. Carson's embarrassment.

_He is very cute when he blushes._

''Oh Ms. Hughes, let me introduce you to my old friend Dr. Richard Clarkson, he is staying in London and challenged me to a game and as you can see is trouncing me at it''

_It is nice to see him so at ease and smiling._

Dr. Clarkson got up to greet her and took her hand in his and kissed it.

'It's a pleasure to meet the new leading lady in dear old Charlie's life. I hope you are keeping him on his toes''

Elsie was too busy blushing to notice Charles gripping the armrest furiously as he watched their little exchange.

''Well I try my best, Doctor, but he does just a good at job at keeping me up to the task''

Elsie smiled in Charles direction and was disappointed to find him looking less than pleased.

_What have I done now?_

''Richard, please, and is this the file your looking for. When I take over Charlie's office I tend to cause a bit of chaos to his filling''

''That's the one, anyway I best be leaving you two to your little game. Don't worry about rushing Mr. Carson, I have got it under control so enjoy your break''

Elsie was in too much of a rush to hear Richard chuckle ''you've got it bad, old boy''.

She was so worked up and flustered that she nearly barged in on a conversation between Daisy and one of the chambermaids. She was only stopped by her own curiosity.

''He fancies the pants off her''

_Nothing like a bit of gossip to take my mind off things_.

''Oh yeah, he's got it bad. I nearly heard him groan out loud the other day when she bent down to pick up a file''

The two girls were giggling away and Elsie was trying to figure out who they were talking about.

''He must have a thing for Scots since none of the English women who practically throw themselves at him have gotten a look in''

_Oh, God. It can't be._

''Can you blame him? If I had a figure like that at her age I'd be a happy woman''

_Suddenly Elsie was working out who the worst guests were and changing the rota that girl to their rooms to clean._

''Hell, I'd like a figure like that now''

Elsie knew there was a reason she had always liked Daisy.

She left them to their gossiping as she tried to figure out what to do with this new found information. _Could they be right? _

_Would I make a complete fool of myself if I put myself out there?_

The old insecurities from Joe's treatment of her were still there.

_But maybe I don't have to put my heart on my sleeve to find out. Maybe just test the waters a little to find out. _

_I hope I don't look like some old woman trying to lure in any unsuspecting male._

_Then again, if I try to hard it might any sort attraction that may be there._

_But it would be nice to feel wanted again, especially by a man like him._

_Maybe a little happiness would be nice._

**_TBC_**

**_Thank you for reading along._**

**_I would love to hear your ideas and opinions in the reviews._**

**_:)_**


	4. Here goes

_**Thanks for sticking with this story and I love reading the reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: If only I could claim them as my own.**_

_**A/N I really hate the formatting on this story so I hope it is not too hard to follow. :)**_

She had woken up the next morning determined to make herself feel better. It was her day off so Elsie decided a shopping trip was in order. It would make a nice change to go snooping around the shops for clothes at her ease. Normally she only had half days off but she had been far too busy to take her last half day so she was now able to enjoy an entire day to herself. As much as she was looking forward to advancing her relationship with Charles, she liked the fact that she had gotten to a stage where she was so comfortable in her own company even if she did not feel as confident about the way she looked. _You win some, you lose some_.

She walked down the main shop street and could not help be dazzled by some of the sumptuous fashions that were on display. Her new job had come with a pay increase that while she had saved some of it, she now felt it was time to enjoy it a bit more and looking around, she was pretty sure she was going to get a work-out carrying all her new clothing home.

After three hours and much careful trying on and then buying all round her, Elsie found herself standing outside the one shop that she had contemplated all day.

_Would it matter?_

_Maybe there would be no need anyway?_

_Then again, at least I would get to enjoy it and maybe feel a little sexier_ (even in her mind she whispered that last word)

Pushing all the doubts out of her mind, Elsie made her way into Ann Summers and instantly was grateful she did. Sometimes it does take a little more effort to do things that are out of our comfort zone but as Elsie the various items of lingerie, she realised that this was more for herself than anyone else and that that was the best reason to treat herself.

_I deserve this and I'm going to need all the confidence I can get if I'm going to do what I'm planning._

Elsie ambled her way through the back entrance to the hotel and went up the staff lift. Once she had safely made it inside her door, the bags of shopping were quickly discarded. She was exhausted and duly set about making herself a cup of tea and contemplating how exactly she was going to figure out whether or not it was worth taking the plunge and asking Charles out. Part of her felt like it was a silly move to make considering their work positions but another part of her felt like if she did not try then the not knowing would just make working together unbearable.

_Nothing ventured, nothing gained, I guess._

Elsie checked herself over in the mirror for the umpteenth time that morning. Her outfit was not exactly daring but she had felt a red wrap dress and a pair of killer was a subtle enough way to start. She was showing a little more cleavage than usual but nothing that couldn't be explained by a slightly different neckline. Elsie put on her trusty pearl necklace: it had been her mothers and she liked to wear it every so often as a sort of comforting presence. She had probably changed her hairstyle ten times that morning but finally settled for her usual pinned back look.

_No point changing too much._

With one final look, Elsie made her way down to the lobby. She was too busy talking to the new girl who had started working on the reception desk to notice that Charles practically stop in his tracks, staring at her and taking in every inch of her figure. He had composed himself by the time she turned and saw him.

''Morning Mr. Carson, I was just filling Jane in on the general proceedings. Have you received that email from Mr. Molesley about the upcoming company dinner? I mean I know he is not the most diligent but this is getting ridiculous.''

''I haven't but I was planning on giving him a call when I get my other emails sorted. I know that I am glad that we are not hosting it this year but it would be nice to feel like it was being organised by someone who is organised. ''

''My thoughts exactly.''

They smiled at one another and then there was a pause that all of a sudden felt very awkward and weighted with something that Elsie did not quite have the nerve to play on.

''Well I guess I better go and sort out this business with Mr. Molesley. I will let you know how I get on.''

''I'm sure it won't be a problem for you, you can be very intimidating when you want to be''

_Oh god, I had not intended to flirt so openly. Today was just meant to be the outfit and seeing if he acted any differently. Goodness Elsie, girl, you need to calm yourself down. None of this being flustered will get you anywhere._

With that, they both went in opposite directions, not without Charles glancing back at her fleeing figure.

_Calm yourself, Charles. She may be gorgeous but she definitely would not go for someone like you especially after that comment about being intimidating. _

After a day arguing with suppliers over their attempts at increasing stock prices, nearly losing her temper with Mrs. Patmore who had seemed it her business to disagree with any suggestion Elsie had and finally having to organising the right staff to contend with a washing machine which decided to overflow in the laundry room, it was safe to say Elsie was feeling a little tired when she retreated to her office. The first thing she did was step out of her shoes, she may have felt sexy when she put them on but right now she felt like an old woman. Everything ached and it did not help that she still had paperwork to read through. She decided to forgo the office chair in favour of the little couch she had fitted in her office the first week she arrived. It was probably the best decision she had made that week. Elsie had finally managed to get herself comfortable when a familiar knock came at the door. He strode in and looked a little misplaced when he didn't see her at her desk but he recovered quickly.

''I think I will have to get myself one of those because after a day at the computer, a change would be nice'' he looked at her discarded shoes ''I genuinely have no idea how women walk in those contraptions''

''Firstly, someone of your height couldn't appreciate the feeling of being a little taller and secondly, there's room for you to try out the couch for size unless you plan on standing over me the whole time''

Elsie blushed at the image that flashed in mind and hoped he didn't notice. As he sat beside, the temptation to swing her feet onto his lap immense but she stopped herself.

_You are not a silly schoolgirl._

'' So I realise with my being cooped up in the office all day, you have had to deal with all the fun. Want to tell me what I missed?''

As Elsie told him of the various battles of wills and flooding mania, she absentmindedly massaged her left foot.

_I really can't keep up with those heels._

''You know I've been told that I give a pretty mean foot massage''

_He didn't just.._

''Want to pop them up here as I tell you of the thrilling conversation I had with Mr. Molesley?''

As much as she felt like she should resist but the throbbing in her feet could not be denied. She swung her feet up on his lap and was suddenly grateful she did. He began massaging her feet and telling her about how Molesley finally managed to confirm the dinner will be this weekend instead of the following one.

_He really is good at this, oh wait!_

''What do you mean this weekend?''

He chuckled ''I wondered how long it would take for that to sink in. Apparently everyone else had been told but that he presumed we just knew. I don't know whether to rip his head for not telling us or laugh at the fact he will never be any threat to my job''

'I thought that was my role''

At that he squeezed a particularly sensitive part of her foot. His laugh at her comment thankfully came before her moan so she was able to hide it.

''I thought we had got past that at this stage Ms. Hughes'' The smile in his eyes took the sting out of his comment.

''Still fun to try. Anyway I guess we are going to have to do a lot of rearranging to sort it out. He really is a fool isn't he?''

''That's more of a statement than a question!''

''You're not wrong''

Talking to him like this felt so comfortable to Elsie that she couldn't help but want to be able to do more of it.

He stopped massaging her feet and began to look very anxious.

''Technically you don't have to go to this wretched dinner but I was hoping you would like to come with me, if only to meet some of the new GMs''

This man really is full of surprises tonight. So much for me taking the lead and asking him out.

''That sounds like fun although hopefully I won't get stuck talking to the more slimy guests they bring along to make the event look more upper class than it is. I know it makes the hotels look good if there is a charity element but I never know why some of those executives enjoy leering at women so much''

Really Elsie, This is how you answer a man who has pretty much asked you out. So much for acting cool.

''I'll try and be on hand to keep the creepier ones at bay.''

Well it's clear which of us the smooth talker is.

''As much I enjoy your foot massaging skills. I still have a good few files to get through so you needn't commit yourself for any more of your time''

All good things must come to an end, it is only fair.

''I don't mind as long as you are enjoying it. It will make a change from what you have to read through''

And with that they fell into a comfortable silence as he relaxed against the couch still massaging her feet and she read through the tedious files from the day. Elsie couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when she inevitably had to disentangle herself from his lap. As she was gathering up her things, he waited for her. She went to get her shoes when a hand grabbed them before she got to them. With a hand on her hip, she was just about to argue.

'Now don't put all my good work to shame by forcing yourself into these things just to walk upstairs. I promise the floor is clean enough that it won't dirty your stockings''

Damn him for being so right.

''Fine but I'm giving them to you if they get dirty'

He smiled and gave her his arm.

_Really Elsie, just get to your room before you turn yourself fuchsia from blushing so much. It's your dirty mind that is the problem. _

They made their way upstairs exchanging easy conversation. If a stranger had seen them, they would easily have mistaken them for a couple who had been together for a long time. When they finally reached her door, he gave her back her shoes.

''I probably won't see you much tomorrow since I will be heading off early to that meeting with the wine suppliers and then I have to meet with Robert at lunchtime. I'm sure you'll enjoy having me out of your hair. Anyway, goodnight''

''Goodnight to you too''

With that Elsie entered her room and then had the worst thought:

_What the hell am I going to wear to this damn dinner?_

**_TBC_**

**_I hope you like where I am taking this._**

**_Thanks for reading and your reviews really are so nice to read._**

**_:D_**


	5. Veering of the original course

_**Thank you ever so much for your reviews. **_

_**Here we go.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still have not acquired these darling characters.**_

The last few days had been nothing short of hellish for Elsie. Charles had been kept away with various meetings with suppliers and merchants. He had also carried out two surprise inspections on underperforming hotels in the franchise. Elsie did not want to admit it but she had missed him. It seemed ludicrous to her that she would feel this strongly considering some days they only had time for a shared pot of tea when they both had a shared free moment but yet she still had the lingering feeling of longing that would not go away no matter how much she tried to deny it.

Things had not been helped by the fact that hotel had been crazy. There had been mix-ups with a group booking for rooms for a conference that was being held in the hotel. There really was nothing worse than dealing with disgruntled guests especially when they are in the right. One particularly brutish American had made it his business to shout her down. She had stood her ground but it had taken it out of her. Then of course, there had been a failure with the electrics just half an hour before the conference was meant to start. Elsie had really been through the ringer dealing with everything over these last few days.

She finally got the chance to retreat to her room in order to get ready for this cooperate dinner. She really was looking forward to spending the evening with Charles even if it was going to be surrounded by some gradually inebriated leeches from the business world. As much as she would like to be as sexy and confident as possible for what felt like a first date with Charles. In reality, she was not sure if he saw it as a date and even more importantly, she had learned that events like this it was always better to keep the cleavage under wraps and to forgo any sign of a slit in her dress because it just was not worth the leering stares and potential gropes that tended to ensue. She shudders at the memory of two years ago when she had been caught in a lift with a particularly drunk and amorous hotel manager from fife, a quick jerk of her knee had sent the message to him that he would not be getting anywhere with her.

She had a quick shower before laying her clothes out on the bed for the task of deciding what to go for this evening. She tried three different dresses on before settling on a simple black wrap dress that finished just above. She decided to team it with black tights just so she did not feel uncomfortable with the glances she was bound to get. She slipped into her sky high heels and surveyed herself in the mirror. Her simple make-up and jewellery made her feel like she looked smart enough for an event like this but did not look too over the top or as if she was trying too hard to impress. The shoes were sure to try her patience but then again she did have a pretty gifted masseuse at hand.

_Silly woman, you do not even know if he will want to that again._

With that thought, a knock came at the door.

_I was wondering when he was going to show up._

She answered the door to find a dejected looking Charles.

''Bad news, a fire in the kitchen has put an end to any chance of a dinner. ''

''Oh, I hope no one was hurt''

_Of course she would think about others_, he thought.

''Thankfully not but since the company has to hold this damned event, Robert just text me to tell me that it is going to be held here next weekend.''

''Sorry, what?''

''I know it is going to be difficult but we have to do it and I am sure we can get it together''

''Oh how would you even know?'' Elsie couldn't stop the stress that she had suppressed for the last few days, in the hope of this evening, from consuming her '' I mean while you got to swan off to tell people how they were doing things wrong I had to deal with so many things just going wrong'' she had began pacing and turned her back from him, '' and everyone was just yelling at me because, of course, it was all my fault'' the tears had started to flow now, '' and then this oaf of American called me every name under just because he was given the wrong key and you..' she faltered '' you weren't even here to help me''

It finished as a whispered admission but suddenly Elsie felt his strong but gentle arms turn her and hold her close.

'I'm sorry, I..I..I should have been here especially with such a big conference taking place. How about I order something up from the restaurant and we can have a meal here to make up for what we were meant to share''

Elsie reluctantly pulled away, wiping her eyes, and looked up at him.

''Sorry about being such a mess, I'm not sure I'm the kind of company I'd like tonight''

''Now that is where you are very wrong, so how about it then? Shall we order something very expensive and put it on the expenses as a business meeting even though I don't think either of us is up to talking shop''

_So if it was not going to be a business meeting, this might be the most comfortable date I've had._

''Okay then, you order the works and I'll just go to the bathroom and freshen myself up.''

Elsie locked the door behind and stared at herself in the mirror.

_God I look a state. Well he's the only man who has gotten to see me in every state imaginable and  
I still don't know for certain if he wants me like I want him. _

Elsie cleaned her face and decided that maybe the natural look might make for an interesting test of what he thinks. As she finally went to leave the bathroom, her heart fluttered.

_This is it._

**_TBC_**

**_A bit of a cliffhanger I know but I promise not to leave you waiting too long for the next update._**

**_I would love to read more of your thoughts so your reviews are very welcome._**

**_Thank you for keeping with my little story._**

**_:D_**


	6. Final destination

_**Okay so here goes, I must warn you the latter half of this chapter pushes the boundaries of the T rating so if you don't like that sort of thing then perhaps you shouldn't read on. **_

_**I guess it is obviously that this probably isn't safe for work or public reading, just in case.**_

_**Disclaimer: These characters continue to elude my ownership.**_

Elsie emerged from the bathroom to find Charles with his back to her and setting the table.

_He does have a nice bum. _

''I hope you don't mind but I thought I would get started before the food arrived''

''I'm hardly going to protest to not having to do the work. By the way, what did you end up ordering?''

''Now where is the surprise in that?'' He grinned.

He gets the cutest dimples when he smiles, oh calm yourself schoolgirl.

A knock at the door saved her blushes. Charles opened the door to William who wheeled in a cart full of domed dishes.

''Mr. Crawley was downstairs and when he asked me where you were, I told him I was bringing up food for you so he said to tell you that this can be marked up as expenses since the mess that the fire caused and that he wants to have a meeting with you two tomorrow afternoon to discuss how you are going to deal with the dinner, he didn't elaborate so I hope you understand. He was in a terrible rush. Oh he also said to give you on a bottle of champagne because he had planned on having it himself but he had to go and deal with something that had come up at the last minute. I suppose you are benefitting from his bad and I'm rambling, aren't I? Daisy says I do that too much'' He was met with laughter from his two seniors.

''Don't worry, William. You had a lot to remember. Thank you for bringing this up, now I presume you are finishing up for the evening. Be careful with yourself tonight'' Elsie smiled at him; he was like an adorable little pup when he was nervous about making a mistake.

''Yeah I am so I'll wish you both a goodnight. Also Mr. Carson, I got that thing you wanted. Night, enjoy'' and with that he was gone.

''Are you going to tell me since he left very fast which considering he does not like to let me down, I'm presuming you two are ganging up on me''

''There's no need to presume the worst. Now shall we sit down to some lobster, I thought we should indulge a little since it has been such a stressful week''

''I don't mind what we start with as long I get to crack open that champagne. I wonder why he got called away?''

''None of that tonight''

''None of what?''

''That worrying about others. I want to share some nice food and wine with you to make up for the all the worry you had to deal with this week''

_Gosh, he really does know what to say._

''Fine and since you are paying me back, do you want to play waiter?''

''I'll play whatever you want''

_This is definitely going to be an interesting evening._

The pair sat down and fell into easy conversation over the sumptuous meal.

''You certainly ordered enough food. I think I may have to concede that Beryl knows what she is doing but don't tell her I said that?''

''Oh I wouldn't dare!''

They both laughed and then a very intense silence fell between the two. Elsie could feel a very familiar heat rising in herself as he looked at her.

''Um, I guess it is time for your surprise?''

_Why the hell was he not as flustered as I feel?_

Charles lifted the dome on the final dish to reveal a beautiful chocolate brownie cake with icing sugar all over it.

''That looks gorgeous''

''I was hoping you'd like it''

Elsie hesitated with her response.

Go for it, you know what you want to say.

''How about we bring this over to the couch cause I think my back would appreciate a cosy cushion.''

''Sounds good. Although I'll dish up some cake for you but I think I'll stick with the champagne because I'm not big on dessert''

''Not big on dessert? What is this heresy you speak of?''

Elsie made herself comfy at one end of the sofa and then Charles joined her but he sat far enough away so they weren't touching.

''Well speaking of heresy, how are you still wearing those shoes?''

''You shouldn't have spoiled me earlier in the week with your foot massaging skills''

''Oh really! I guess I'm just going to have to keep it up then! Up with your feet then''

''You'll have to move a little closer. I'm not as tall as you, you know''

Elsie knew she was elaborating a little but she wanted him to budge up beside her. He did as he was told, with a little smirk betraying his opinion on the matter. Elsie, trying to be a least a little more seductive and a little less aging lady with throbbing feet, slipped her feet out of her shoes on onto his lap. As he began his gentle ministrations, she tried to pretend her little moans of appreciation were for the cake.

''You know I'm very glad you are not a dessert man. It means all the more for me.''

Either she was imaging it or his massages were getting a little more intense.

''Well you deserve it after the few days you've had. I really am sorry for dumping you in it. Although  
I think it was lucky I was not here when that American started to hassle you. I'm not always best at hiding my temper.''

''I don't exactly need you to protect, I have survived very well on my own'' She left her plate down and went to move her feet but he was quicker than her and held her ankles.

She let out a gasp in surprise.

''Calm down for a minute, as I much I like making you lose yourself in temper, I think it's time we talked without either of us going off in a huff. Don't you?''

He gently began his massaging again; this time going along her ankle as well.

''Well I clearly don't have much choice in the matter.''

He let go of her completely.

_Oh I didn't mean it, _She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud, yet.

''The choice is all yours, I would never make you do something against your will and I resent the implication, I thought we knew each other a little better at this stage, so if you want to move your feet and let me go, that's fine.''

His tone was angry but she could see the hurt in his eyes. She couldn't stand it so she looked down at her lap and responded with her voice barely a whisper.

''I enjoy when you massage my feet, it..it makes me feel special and I know you would never do anything like that,'' He slowly began rubbing her feet but let her continue, ''it's just I don't know whether I'm coming or going with you, I mean you can make me so mad but I really missed not seeing you the last few days, I just don't know what to do, I mean this job has been a revelation to me, it got me away from bad memories, gave me the challenge I wanted and I don't want to jeopardise it''

The tears she had been holding back for the last few days finally began to fall. In one foul swoop, he lifted her onto his lap and held her against his chest. She stiffened in surprise but settled into his warmth. This felt so right and yet Elsie didn't want to lose the job that had changed her life. She couldn't stop herself crying but Charles began rubbing small circles along her back.

''Elsie, if I'm honest this is not how I had planned for our evening together. Everything seems to have gone a bit awry tonight but maybe this was the bit we needed to get out there before we can move forward. I don't think you realise how much Robert thinks of you and he has made a big point of telling me how well he thinks we work together. I sort of think he saw something between us that I had tried to deny. I mean even Richard, after meeting you once, made a point of saying how much of a besotted schoolboy I became around you.''

Elsie had stopped crying but could only hold her breath in response.

''Elsie, I have wanted you since you walked through the doors of this place but I didn't think it could go anywhere. Now, after all this time, I can't deny it any more'' He gently tilted her face up to look at him ''I love you''

That was it. Elsie closed the distance between and kissed her with the passion she could muster. When they pulled apart, she was happy to see he was breathless as she was. As he opened his eyes, she couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled over. He quirked his eyebrow.

''Something funny?'

''No, I'm just happy''

''Well it suits you''

This time he closed the distance between them. He slowly began kissing along her jaw and down her neck as his hands cupped her bottom, giving it a gentle squeeze. This time Elsie didn't hold back her moans. This seemed to spur him on as his kisses and caresses became more and more heated.

''Charles..'' She breathed; her Scottish burr out in force.

''Oh I do like it when you say my name like that.''

He went to continue his exploration of her but she put her lips to his ear.

''As much I like what you are doing, I prefer it if you were to take me to bed.''

''Are you sure?''

_Oh gosh, I really got to him._

''Certain''

She went to move off his lap but again he was too quick for her. Keep a firm hold on her bottom, he rose from the couch, bringing her with him.

''You really are strong''

She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed gentle kisses along his jaw line.

When they entered the room, he let her down, standing beside the bed.

_He won't even lay me down on the bed, God I can be such a bitch sometimes._

''Charles, before we do this, I want you to know, that I would never think you would do anything against my will, now sit down before I have to go get those heels to help rectify the height issue'' She hoped joking would hide the nerves in her voice.

As he sat, he pulled her into a heated kiss but slowly pulled back and let her take the lead once again. She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt but managed to push it off his shoulders. As she took him in, he took her by surprise and pulled her down onto his lap. She could feel him pull at the tie on her dress and let him push it off her but couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. This was the moment he would get to see what had scared Joe away.

''Elsie, look at me''

Tentatively she faced him.

''You are beautiful and I plan on showing you just how I adore you so you better get used to me saying it''

She smiled at the honesty and love she saw in his eyes and kissed him, with a tenderness she hoped would become more familiar. Slowly the passion began to flare again and he lay her down on the bed. She watched as undid his buckle and stepped out of his trousers before joining her. He began kissing her again but quickly trailing along her jaw, down her neck and her chest. He looked at her for permission and she lifted herself, letting him remove her bra. He could the doubt flash across her eyes.

''Elsie you are beautiful''

He began his gentle assault and her breasts. Elsie couldn't do anything other than moan but soon the feeling in the pit of her stomach became too much.

''Charles,..I need you,..lower'' She spoke through pants.

He took his cue and began kissing along her stomach before running his fingers along her dampened panties. Elsie couldn't contain the loud moan that escaped. Charles slowly removed them and looked up at her for the final permission.

He was actually going to, Joe would never even consider it.

All she could do was nod but her surprise was soon replaced by the sensations Charles was creating with his tongue and fingers. It became too much and Elsie felt herself tense and release in the most wondrous cry of his name. She had never been the type to be vocal before but she just couldn't help herself. Charles lay down beside her, holding her close and tracing circles along her side as she regained her senses.

She turned to face but before she could speak,

''You can rest if you want'' Ever the gentleman.

''Now why would I want that when I can have you''

She giggled and he looked at her with quirked eyebrows.

''Sorry it's just that came out sounding just too ridiculous''

''Oh ridiculous, really?'' He was holding himself over her now, grinning like a Cheshire cat. ''and there was me thinking you desired me more than the world'' He spoke with the inflated air of a second rate Shakespearean actor.

Their easy banter giving her the confidence she needed to say what she really felt.

''Ah well its simple really; make love to me''

She hoped he wouldn't mistake her jokey tone for lack of desire. Thankfully that wasn't the case and with a bit of fumbling they removed his boxers, finally revealing him to her. He took her breath away and she couldn't help but reach out and stroke the full length of him eliciting a throaty groan from him.

''Elsie, you really don't know what you do to me, but you won't be long finding out if you keep that up''

''I thought the whole point was keeping that up''

''Oh you are a cheeky thing'' With that he pinned her hands behind her head and kissed her smirking lips. Elsie widened her legs, granting him the final permission he needed.

He entered her slowly at first, letting her get used to him. Gradually he began to set a steady rhythm and Elsie could feel the heat pooling within her again. She could tell he was getting closer as his movements were becoming more frenzied.

_I've never had it twice before anyways so it won't be a big deal if he finishes before I get a chance._

To Elsie's complete surprise, Charles brought his hand between them, massaging her bundle of nerves, sending her over the edge once more. With one more thrust, he joined her, moaning her name.

As he lay on top of her, Elsie couldn't help but revel in the feel of him. He made her feel safe. She felt him start to rouse himself, he lay beside her, pulling her in close and sleepily kissing the top of her head. It was a feeling of tenderness that she wasn't used to.

''I love you, Charles''

''I love you too''

With that he pulled the blanket up over them and instantly fell fast asleep, still holding her tight against him.

_Maybe I could get used to this._

**_So what did you think?_**

**_I may write an epilogue but I am not fully decided on that._**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_:D_**


	7. The Morning After

_**So here's just a short little chapter to round out the story**_

_**Disclaimer: These beauts of characters still aren't mine.**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Elsie awoke to an empty bed and was a little confused until she heard the kettle boiling in the kitchen.

_Well at least he hasn't legged it._

She slowly began to rise from the bed, feeling a little bit stiff and sore but nothing that wasn't worth it.

_Yeah, definitely not as young as I used to be._

Looking at her discarded clothing she toyed with the idea of getting dressed but thought better of it, opting instead for his crumpled shirt. She quietly opened the bedroom and peered out into the kitchen. The sight before her was definitely a new and very welcome one. Clad only in his boxers, Charles was buttering some toast with his back to her.

_I could get used to this._

''So I see you've made yourself comfortable''

He turned and smiled when he saw what she was wearing as she made her way over to him.

_Good decision_, Elsie thought.

''I could say the same for you although I have to say it looks much better on you'' He leaned in for a gentle kiss. ''I had put another batch on for you so you can take this if you want and I'll wait.''

''No, no, you sit down, I like my toast piping hot anyway so I'll do it.''

He made his way to the table as the toast popped and she busied herself buttering it. Charles couldn't help but let his eyes wander along her figure.

''You really are beautiful'' He said as she joined him at the table. He smiled as he saw the blush rising on her face.

_Elsie couldn't help but feel uncomfortable knowing he was looking at her that way._

''You don't have to keep saying that, you know''

''I hate to break it to you but you're just going to have to get used to it. I'm going to keep saying it until you believe me and if that happens, I'll probably still keep saying it''

''I don't which I prefer you barking at me or you fawning over me''

He threw his head back in laughter at that one.

''You'll just have to get used to both, especially with my famous temper.''

''It'll be nice knowing that we'll get to make up afterwards though. I don't know about you but I was thinking that we could give it a little time before we tell Robert about us. It's not that I don't want to tell, it's just I want to get more comfortable with it before having everyone knowing, if that makes sense.''

_Gosh, I really have to stop with this whole rambling thing._

''That's probably best and I like the idea of having you all to myself without anyone else knowing.''

''You make it sound like I'm some sort of bit on the side.''

''Now you know that's not true. Elsie, you mean the world to me, in a way that I never thought I would find at my age.''

''I know but it's nice to hear you say it, just to make sure''

''Well I'll just have to keep saying it'' This time he leaned in to kiss her again.

''Are you going to get ready for our meeting?''

''We don't have to be downstairs for at least another hour yet''

''I know but I thought you might like your shirt back.''

_**The End**_

* * *

_**I hope you've all enjoyed this story of mine**_

_**Thanks for your kind reviews.**_

_**This probably won't be the last we see of this AU Charles and Elsie. ;)**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**:D**_


End file.
